JE151: Love, Pokémon Style
is the 58th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis The Silver Conference is now underway, with Ash being among the 48 competitors who have made it so far. Now Ash is in a more complex part of the tournament: He and the other 47 competitors will be divided into 16 groups, three trainers for each group and whoever has the most points wins, and points would be distributed by how well a trainer does in the next round of preliminaries, with a win equaling 3 points, a tie equaling one point and a loss equaling no points. Soon Ash meets his first opponent, a girl named Macy who, after Ash saves, is smitten by him. Will he be able to beat his love-struck fan of his, and why would Misty be jealous of Macy? Episode Plot The heroes see the screen, where Ash has to battle two trainers. Practically, one needs to win the most points to succeed into next round. Ash thinks he should win them all to succeed. As the heroes walk, they meet a girl, who recognizes Ash. Ash does not know her, who is Macy, one of her opponents at the League. She knows some of Ash's strength and weaknesses. Ash is psyched up and goes to battle her, using Pikachu against her Vulpix. However, both are stolen by Team Rocket, who ride away on a bike. Ash and Macy go down the slope to catch them, but Macy trips over, so Ash catches her, saving her life. Ash leaves Macy, who seems to have a crush. Ash intercepts Team Rocket, sending Bayleef, who frees Vulpix and Pikachu. With another Vine Whip, Team Rocket is blasted off. Ash praises Bayleef, while Vulpix returns to Macy. She tries to impress Ash, since he saved her life. Misty intercepts her, introducing herself as a Water Pokémon trainer. Macy does not think Water Pokémon are good, as she values Fire Pokémon. Macy asks if Misty is Ash's girlfriend, so Misty claims she is his coach. Macy has plans for Ash, who runs off to train. At the Pokémon Center, Oak gave all the Pokémon to Ash, who entrusts Nurse Joy to watch over them. Brock attempts to impress Nurse Joy, but gets pulled off by Misty. Ash goes to choose his Pokémon, but Misty and Brock object, as he needs to analyze his opponent first. Brock sees that Macy uses Fire Pokémon. Misty tells Ash should use Water Pokémon, even if they are Kingler and Totodile. The heroes see Macy's last Pokémon and think of it. Later, Brock entered all of Ash's Pokémon for the next round, while Ash is ready for combat. Next day, Jessie sells the badges to children, while Meowth and James paint the bottle caps, though James still thinks they are valuable. Ash sends Kingler, for it is his Pokémon for the next battle. However, some Voltorb fall down the slope, electrocuting Kingler, who may not battle today, according to Nurse Joy. Ash does not know what to do, but Officer Jenny comes, and, from her motor, Squirtle jumps out, making Ash pleased. Jenny claims that the other members of Squirtle squad have given Ash's Squirtle a day off, considering their skill. Squirtle is prepared, so Ash changes his Pokémon for the League. At the League, which is watched by Oak, Tracey, Delia and Mimey, the battle starts, as Macy sends Slugma and Ash Totodile. Slugma starts with Flamethrower, so Totodile dodges and uses Water Gun. Slugma uses Double Team, for an illusion is hit, then Slugma uses Flamethrower, hitting Totodile, who retaliates with Water Gun, banishing the illusions. Macy calls Slugma back and sends Electabuzz. However, Ash calls Totodile and sends Phanpy, as Brock knew Macy would use it in this match. Electabuzz uses Thunderbolt, which does not affect Phanpy. Macy calls Electabuzz back and sends Slugma back. Phanpy starts with Earthquake, shaking Slugma, then rolls out. Slugma uses Flamethrower, so Phanpy uses Defense Curl. Slugma misses using Body Slam and gets shaken by Earthquake. Phanpy takes down Slugma, defeating it. Macy sends Quilava, so Phanpy rolls out, but gets hit by Quilava's Flame Wheel. Quilava uses Quick Attack on Phanpy, who retaliates with Take Down, who gets defeated by another Flame Wheel. Ash calls Phanpy back and sends Totodile, while Quilava is called back and Macy sends Electabuzz. Totodile uses Water Gun, but gets prevented by Electabuzz' Light Screen. Totodile goes to headbutt Electabuzz, though gets defeated by ThunderPunch. Ash sends his final Pokémon, Squirtle. Electabuzz goes to attack, but gets hit by Water Gun. Jenny anticipates when will Squirtle use its new tactics. Squirtle dodges Electabuzz' ThunderPunch and uses Water Gun, which gets canceled by Iron Tail. Electabuzz repeats the attack, hitting Squirtle. Electabuzz goes to use ThunderPunch, but gets hit by Water Gun. Electabuzz uses Thunderbolt, but Squirtle dodges and uses Skull Bash on Electabuzz, defeating it. Macy sends Quilava back, so Squirtle uses Water Gun, but gets intercepted by Flamethrower. Quilava uses Swift, so Squirtle uses Bubble, colliding the attack. Due to the smoke, Macy cannot see, so Quilava gets hit by Squirtle's Water Gun. Quilava dodges Squirtle's Bubble and retaliates with Quick Attack. Squirtle falls on its shell and cannot move. Quilava goes to finish Squirtle with Flame Wheel. However, Squirtle spins by using Hydro Pump, hitting Quilava and defeating it. Macy calls Quilava back and thanks Ash for such a great battle. Macy thinks Ash is the man she thought he was. Ash replies he should thank her, as he and Squirtle are rejoined back. Meanwhile, Team Rocket have sold all the bottle caps as badges. James promises he won't stop until they tripled the profit, so Jessie and Meowth support this idea. Later, Brock tells Ash he can either win or have a draw with the next challenger, but Ash still expects a victory. Suddenly, Macy comes and shows her Slugma evolved into Magcargo, so it'll remind her of Ash. She tells she will postpone their date, and runs off to win her next battle. The heroes are surprised, but Ash is still determined to win more battles. Debuts Character *Macy Pokémon *Slugma Trivia *This episode's name has been similarly named later for AG069: Love, Petalburg Style! *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Skiploom. *When Kingler is electrocuted from the three Voltorb, white bubbles are coming out from its mouth while fainted. This also happens in real life when being electrocuted. *Macy's Quilava's Flame Wheel bears a resemblance of the abilities of both Volt Tackle and Flame Charge in its flaming appearance. This is soon corrected in the Diamond and Pearl series where its ability resembles a flaming wheel. Dub edits In the English dub, when Ash is battling Macy, Brock says "Both of Ash's Pokémon are water types and they're totally weak against fire type." This is supposed to be Electric-type since fire is actually weak against water and not the other way around. Gallery Ash and his opponents JE151 2.jpg Ash does not know Macy JE151 3.jpg Team Rocket caught Vuplix and Pikachu JE151 4.jpg Ash saves Macy JE151 5.jpg Macy has a crush on Ash JE151 6.jpg Misty introduces herself JE151 7.jpg Macy and Misty bicker JE151 8.jpg Brock flirts with Joy JE151 9.jpg Kingler gets electrocuted JE151 10.jpg Squirtle came to support Ash JE151 11.jpg Ash vs. Macy JE151 12.jpg Totodile uses Water Gun on illusions JE151 13.jpg Phanpy is not electrocuted JE151 14.jpg Phanpy rolls out on Slugma JE151 15.jpg Quilava defeats Phanpy JE151 16.jpg Electabuzz fainted JE151 17.jpg Quilava goes to defeat Squirtle JE151 18.jpg Squirtle fights back with Hydro Pump JE151 19.jpg Ash and Squirtle won }} Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Takeshi Mukōda Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes